


Broken arm, blooming heart

by cian1675



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Non-Graphic Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Supernatural/Horror, Zombies, ghost!jooheon, kiho monthly, necromancer!kihyun, werecoyote!hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “It’s getting kind of old calling you stranger in my head. Do you have a name? I’m Kihyun.”“Oh?” The stranger’s head lifts, eyes wide. Earlier in the day, he’d looked predatory, but now, with a small smile on his lips, he suddenly looks much younger. “I’m Hoseok.”





	Broken arm, blooming heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags ^^ If I missed anything out, feel free to let me know~

_i._

His stomach rumbles. He ignores it in favour of finding stable footing in a rumble of concrete debris. A sniff, and he finds his nose clogged, ashy and burnt dust from the air around him. His mouth feels like sandpaper, parched and gritty. It can’t be good. But then again, it’s not like there’s anything really good about this world anymore, not after the infection, Kihyun thinks, long since having given up on being bitter. He doesn’t really have time for bitterness anyway, not while he’s still alive and needs food. With renewed determination, he swallows the dust in his dry mouth, looks down at the dark pit of rumble below, then at the pale apparition in front of him.

“You’re sure there’s food below? Because that’s a heck of a way down.”

The ghost can’t speak – Kihyun doesn’t really have enough energy for him to sap to be able to materialise properly – but he nods, eyes wide and sincere. He makes a couple of gestures, none of which Kihyun really gets, but he figures the ghost is trying to assure him that the trip would be worth it. His stomach rumbles again. The ghost grimaces. Kihyun scowls. Well, he thinks, looking down at the darkness under his feet. It’s not like he really has much choice. Kihyun closes his eyes, tries to get used to the lack of light. And then, he crouches down, reaches around for a footing.

Here goes nothing.

 

 

_ii._

There's a dusty shelf with two cans at the bottom. It's more than Kihyun has, sure, but he also almost broke his leg coming down, the thought of which has him shuddering when he recalls how close he had been to becoming kebab on the stray steel reinforcement bar sticking out from the fallen concrete. Kihyun turns to the ghost, raises an eyebrow wearily. The ghost hunches, waves frantically to a pile of concrete rumble a little to the side.

Kihyun sighs. “I'm only doing this because I'm fucked if I don't find more food anyway.” He doesn't speak very loudly; it's not like there's anyone around to hear him anyway, besides stray spectres. This one next to him does a weird shake, which Kihyun pays no mind to until he hears a shuffle, and then Kihyun jerks, turning.

He knows better than to call out. That's something he'd learnt early on. Instead, Kihyun goes very still, watching. He catches a blur – an animal with four legs, too fast to decipher – and then, a soft pad, the sound further than before. He doesn’t move yet. Instead, Kihyun waits, waits till he's sure the animal is well and truly gone and there's no sound other than his own slow breathing. Only then does he relax a little, snatching the two cans from the shelf and shoving it into his bag. He turns to the ghost.

“This way right?”

The ghost nods.

Kihyun moves. And then –

 

 

_iii._

The first thing Kihyun sees when his heavy lids finally lift is the ghost, too close and more concerned than he's seen any ghost. The last thing he remembers was being in the fallen remains of the basement mart, trying to find food –

Food!

Kihyun reaches out, trying to find his bag. Or he attempts to, at least, because his arm hurts when he tries to move it. And it feels… restrained. When he looks down, it's not concrete trapping him as he'd feared, but... bandage tied to his neck?

“What...”

“I wouldn't move too much if I were you,” someone says, so quietly it takes Kihyun a moment to realise that a person had spoken. His first reaction is elation, something like relief at finding someone else alive in this wretched world. The sense of joy is very quickly dampened by the sobering thought that anyone who has survived this long past the outbreak is someone worth being cautious of. So Kihyun tries for something safe.  

“…Who are you? Why am I here?”

There's a figure in the shadows, broader than anyone Kihyun's seen post-outbreak. A sliver of light graces his arm, highlight curved over muscled flesh. The man – and Kihyun’s almost positive it’s a man – looks healthy, healthy and _strong_ even for someone _pre_ -outbreak, and it... it just doesn't make sense.

“Are you a ghost?” Kihyun half-asks, only realising he's said it aloud when the man chuckles, voice soft.

“That's a first.”

The man leans forward into the light, and Kihyun finally properly sees who he's talking to. The first thing he notices is the messy hair – trimmed, because it's not too hard to find scissors in a city – but uneven, like the man never quite got the knack of cutting hair enough to make it decent. Beneath the messy mop, his eyes are clear, his features almost soft with the rounded tip of his nose and plush lips and yet, he somehow looks predatory. Maybe it's his gaze, sharp and unreadable. Kihyun doesn't shudder, but the ghost he had forgotten was still beside him definitely does.

“Okay,” Kihyun says, managing to keep his voice calm and neutral, “So you're alive. You still haven't answered my question. Who are you and why am I here?”

The man frowns slightly. If Kihyun doesn't know better, he'd think he's offended. Or hurt. The man raises a hand to his chest, brows raised.

(Surely, that’s not a pout. Right? He is still mostly in the shadows. Maybe Kihyun’s wrong.)

“First of all, I saved you. The bandage should have tipped you off.”

Kihyun looks down. Despite the pain in his arm – he hopes it’s not broken because fuck, that would be so much trouble – the bandage looks decent, and does a good enough job at preventing him from injuring himself further. Still…

“How did I even injure myself –”

“Oh. You don’t remember?”

Kihyun shakes his head.

“You fell in here while trying to get more canned food,” the guy says, grimacing. “The food’s there, by the way.”

In the direction that the guy’s pointing, there’s a small stack of canned goods. It’s more than what Kihyun had in his bag. And it’s definitely enough to last him a while, if he can just get away from this guy, who hopefully won’t demand he shares.

“Thank you,” Kihyun says, as resolutely as he can. He makes to stand up, but the guy’s faster than he is.

“You probably don’t want to do that.”

Kihyun ignores him, putting the cans into his bag. “Why not?”

The guy sighs. He’s seated again when Kihyun turns back, fully in the light now even if it’s just a single dim bulb that flickers.

“We’re still in the basement, duh.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

The guy matches his look.

“There’s no stairs anymore, it’s all collapsed. Do you think you’ll be able to climb up there with one broken arm?”

When Kihyun finally takes stock of his surroundings, he realises that there really is only one way out – the same way he came down, or fell down, if the stranger’s words are to be trusted. When he steals a glance at the ghost, who’s since passed through concrete walls like he’s also finding another way out, all he gets is an apologetic shake of the head. Oh, great.

“Well, the answer is obviously no.”

The stranger looks apologetic too.

“Yeah, it sucks. But at least you’ll have some food to last you.”

The guy looks like he wants to say more. But then Kihyun blinks, and the guy’s already jumped up the table, lifted himself through the only way into and out of this place. He’s gone in the next breath. So Kihyun turns to the ghost.

“Well… I guess it’s just you and me now.”

Instead of answering, the ghost slumps, falling to the ground. He draws his legs up, head tucked into his knees. The ghost looks like he wants to cry, even though Kihyun’s probably the one who should be crying. Kihyun pinches his nose with his uninjured hand. This is going to be a long night.

On the bright side, at least he finally has some food.

 

 

 

_iv._

There's a tiny rustle.

In the instant that the noise breaks through dreamland, Kihyun goes from sleeping to wide awake immediately. Adrenaline courses through his body but he doesn't move. Zombies are attracted by big movements, and Kihyun didn't think any would find their way through the debris intact but he's not taking any chances. Slowly, Kihyun opens his eyes, tries to spy the intruder in the dark. And then –

“It's just me,” the man from earlier breathes, quietly like he knows better than to startle Kihyun. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

 _What_ , Kihyun thinks, wide awake but apparently not enough. He glares at the guy, brain trying to catch up. “Why are you here?” Even if the guy had helped him earlier, Kihyun’s not exactly sure what his intentions are. The guy takes a step back, raising his arms with the palms out.

“Um, I was just checking if you're okay. In case you got a concussion from the fall or something…”

“I think you're supposed to prevent people who might have concussions from falling asleep in the first place,” Kihyun cuts in mildly.

“Oh.”

The guy looks taken aback, like he didn't actually know. Kihyun wants to roll his eyes, but it's hard to when this is the first alive human being he's met in ages – the first person he’s talked to in a while – and the guy’s curled in on himself, seeming genuinely sorry. Kihyun deflates.

“It’s getting kind of old calling you stranger in my head. Do you have a name? I’m Kihyun.”

“Oh?” The stranger’s head lifts, eyes wide. Earlier in the day, he’d looked predatory, but now, with a small smile on his lips, he suddenly looks much younger. “I’m Hoseok.”

 

 

 

_v._

Hoseok, Kihyun learns, is the same age as him.

“Technically I’m a year older because I’m born in March,” Hoseok says, chin resting on his palm as he watches Kihyun count his food rations. Kihyun has tried his best to pace himself, but an injured man needs more food, who’d have thought?

“Do you want me to call you ‘hyung’ then?” Kihyun comments, sighing internally at how little food he’s left with. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be stuck here while his arm heals, but based on his consumption rate so far… it doesn’t look good. Ignoring his stomach, Kihyun packs all the cans back into his bag. He can skip today. He turns back to Hoseok, who has something like a pleased expression on his face. Something dawns upon Kihyun. “Wait, you _do_ want me to call you ‘hyung’.”

Hoseok looks up, definitely pleased. “ _Would_ you?”

He sounds hopeful. Kihyun runs a hand through his hair. It’s been two weeks since he fell in, and Hoseok’s come back every day to check on him. He redressed Kihyun’s bandage yesterday too. Even though Kihyun had been initially guarded around him, he’s started to relax enough around Hoseok to talk to him the way he’s been talking to the ghost.

(Speaking of the ghost, Kihyun’s unfortunately still not strong enough to let him materialise enough to talk, let alone send him off. He kind of feels bad. This is the longest Kihyun has taken to send a ghost off.)

“No,” Kihyun answers simply, waiting for the pout on Hoseok’s face to start before he adds, “Hyung.”

Hoseok lights up immediately.

“Ahh, you _tricky_ bastard.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get used to it, Hoseok.”

Hoseok opens his mouth, probably to add his two cents on being addressed like that, but before he manages to say a thing, Kihyun’s stomach rumbles. Loudly.

“Oh. You should eat,” Hoseok says.

When Kihyun doesn’t make a move to open his can, Hoseok frowns. After a while, his brows unknit, relaxing.

“Ah. If you’re worried about me, I won’t eat any of your food.” He makes a motion, as if urging Kihyun to go ahead.

Honestly, Kihyun’s no longer worried about Hoseok wanting him to share his food, not since Hoseok’s made no move to eat the canned goods after the first few visits. Kihyun wouldn’t have counted his rations openly in front of him if he was. Still, it’s nice that he’s concerned.

“It’s not you. I’m just not hungry,” Kihyun starts to say, thwarted by his stomach rumbling again.

“Uh-huh.” Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “You’re clearly hungry and you have food right here. Why do you have to lie?”

He doesn’t sound angry or annoyed, just confused, which Kihyun doesn’t quite understand. Then again, maybe it’s Hoseok who doesn’t understand. He probably hasn’t had to starve the way Kihyun’s had before. It’ll make sense when Hoseok looks the furthest from undernourished, the way his arms and thighs are thick, his muscles firm and supple.

“I have to space out my rations.” Kihyun answers in the end, figures there’s no point in lying. He’d thought he’ll stop there, but then, he finds himself adding, “I can’t just eat because I’m hungry, I won’t have anything left before I can get myself out of here.” Something like a laugh slips between his lips, void of humour.

Hoseok opens his mouth like he’s going to speak, but in the end all he does is close it.

Kihyun reaches a hand out. When Hoseok doesn’t move, he tentatively pats Hoseok on his forearm. The contrast between their arm sizes is obvious, but Kihyun tries not to think about it, tries not to look at him with misplaced envy or jealousy.

“Don’t think so much about it. I’m grateful enough to have company. Let’s not waste it thinking about sad things, hmm?”

Hoseok doesn’t reply immediately, but when he finally looks up towards Kihyun, his eyes are a little damp.

“Okay.”

For a man so big, he sounds so small. Kihyun gently pats his arm again.

 

 

 

_vi._

When Hoseok comes back the next day, he doesn’t immediately swing his legs over, dropping himself from the floor above to the basement. Instead, Kihyun sees his face first, a smudge of dirt over the cheek.

“Can you come over?”

Hoseok’s waving at him to get closer, a sparkle in his eyes. Something’s up, Kihyun thinks, curious.

“You have something up your sleeve,” Kihyun comments as he gets up. He doesn’t mean it literally but when Hoseok pulls his sleeves up to display his bare arms the way a clumsy magician might, Kihyun laughs anyway. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Hoseok grins.

“I just wanted to show you…” The words trail off as Hoseok twists to pick up something, and then he’s holding a bag, a bit bulgy and –

“Are those… cans?”

Hoseok lowers the bag as far as he can before he drops it into Kihyun’s only good arm. It’s heavier than Kihyun expects, and he stumbles a little with the lopsided weight.

“You brought food,” Kihyun says when he opens the bag, familiar labels greeting him. He blinks once. Twice.

“Yeah!” Hoseok’s gotten down in the meantime. “They’re for you.” He’s grinning, waiting for Kihyun’s reaction.

Uh, Kihyun thinks, unsure how to respond. “Thank you?” He’s grateful and honestly, Kihyun would hug Hoseok but he doesn’t want him to think he’s only doing it because Hoseok brought food. Conflicted, Kihyun tries to say thank you again, with a little more sureness this time.

Hoseok wouldn’t have it. “Don’t just thank me, you should eat it!”

Hoseok’s looking at him expectantly, so Kihyun decides to open a can. He had been hungry anyway.

“Do you want some?” Kihyun asks, offering the sausages to Hoseok.

Hoseok shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve eaten already. It wasn’t easy finding this for you, so you should have it. Don’t worry about it.”

There’s something strange in Hoseok’s words but before Kihyun can dwell on it, Hoseok’s sticking Kihyun’s only fork into the can, holding the sausage up. It’s a little weird to be fed, but Hoseok doesn’t give him the metal fork no matter how he tries to snatch it back so in the end, Kihyun accedes with a long-suffering sigh.

“I’m not that injured.”

“Well, you weren’t eating so I figured I should intervene,” Hoseok says, easily handing the fork back to him after the first bite. Kihyun uses the excuse of stuffing another bite in his mouth to avoid answering. Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind, just rests his chin on his palm, watching Kihyun eat. When Kihyun’s done with the whole can at Hoseok’s insistence, his mouth is dry from the saltiness of the processed food, but he’s also much less hungry than he has been in a long time.

“Thank you,” Kihyun says, meaning it, and not because his stomach is filled.

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok grins. The smudge on his cheek is distracting and Kihyun doesn’t reach out to wipe it off, but it’s a close thing.

 

 

 

_vii._

“Hello –”

Kihyun jerks, looking up. The ghost is staring at him, with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, you can hear me!”

There’s a moment when they just stare at each other, silent, but then the ghost starts waving his hands, and Kihyun has to get up. He can’t grab the ghost – he’s never been able to, no matter the ghost – but it gets the guy’s attention, which is all he needs really.

“What’s your name?”

The ghost blinks rapidly, before saying –

“Jooheon. Lee Jooheon. Oh god, you can hear me? Why? How? You’ve never reacted when I talked before –”

“Jooheon, you need to calm down.” Kihyun takes in a deep breath, motions for Jooheon to follow. In. Out. In. Out. Ghosts don’t even need air, but the movement calms him down enough for Kihyun to explain. “It’s kind of my fault actually.”

He rubs a hand on his nape. No matter how many times he’s had to explain this to stray ghosts, it never gets easier. In the end, Kihyun just says it as it is.

“I, uh, have an affinity for dead things. I might have kind of drawn you to me, when you would otherwise fade away after a while.”

Jooheon blinks. And blinks again.

Kihyun takes a deep breath. “Okay, basically, ghosts don’t stay long after you pass away.” Jooheon nods, so Kihyun continues. “But the thing is, I attract ghosts? And when ghosts stick to me, they kind of use my energy to stay around on Earth. You’ve not been able to talk because you couldn’t properly manifest when I was starving.”

“Oh.” Jooheon says, the plainest reaction Kihyun’s gotten so far. It’s kind of unexpected given his earlier outburst at Kihyun being able to hear him, but he’s not going to look at a gift horse in the mouth. Drama is overrated, especially when ghosts defy the laws of physics. Getting a bus thrown in his direction by an irate ghost is not an experience Kihyun would like to repeat. There’s a little furrow in Jooheon’s brows, and then, he snaps his fingers. “Ah, is that why you asked me to find you food when you first met me?”

 _Ahh..._ Kihyun nods jerkily, even though that wasn’t the main reason. He was just really starving. Time to change the topic.

“Well, Jooheon, since I can hear you now, maybe you can tell me what your biggest regret is, so I can figure out how to help you move on?”

Jooheon doesn’t say anything. Kihyun gives him some time, figures he’s thinking, but when minutes passes without an answer, he nudges Jooheon.

“So?”

Jooheon sighs.

“If I tell you, would you try to send me off to heaven, hell or wherever it is that ghosts go off to?”

Kihyun tilts his head. Honestly? He doesn’t know where ghosts go off to. But he can’t have a ghost tethered to him all the time, not when he’s constantly attracting dead things.

(Like, he’s lonely, but he’s not _that_ lonely.)

“You don’t have to tell me now,” Kihyun answers softly. “And I won’t send you until you’re ready.”

“…Okay.”

It’s the only answer Jooheon gives. He disappears behind a wall afterwards, before Kihyun can say a word. Kihyun spends the rest of the day alone in the basement, until night falls and Hoseok comes around with more food.

 

 

 

_viii._

“Do you ever wonder where Hoseok gets all the food?”

Jooheon is back, sort of floating as he drifts towards Kihyun from the top of the collapsed stairs. It’s been three days, and Kihyun was wondering if Jooheon’s somehow faded while away from him. That was probably close to impossible though, when Kihyun’s been eating regularly at Hoseok’s insistence. Kihyun’s the heaviest he’s been since the outbreak happened; he has more than enough energy to support himself and a talking ghost.

“No,” Kihyun says. Yes.

Jooheon regards him quietly.

“Okay, then I won’t say anything.”

The words roll off Kihyun’s tongue before he registers it.

“Wait, what do you know? Did you find out something?”

Jooheon looks away. When he speaks, the words are slow, measured.

“I scoured this area for food before I led you to this basement mart, right?”

Kihyun nods slowly.

“Why did you think I brought you here?”

 _What is this, twenty questions?_ Still, Kihyun tries to think.

“Because… it has the most food?”

“Bingo.” Jooheon regards him again, like he’s waiting, waiting for Kihyun to make the link. As far as Kihyun knows, ghosts don’t have any more inclination to play coy than humans do, and he’s not entirely sure why Jooheon is suddenly asking him questions instead of just telling him. He tries again.

“There wasn’t much food here though. I don’t know what you’re trying to –”

Oh.

“Are you saying he’s getting food from further away than this area?”

Jooheon lets out an exasperated sound, and apparently that’s what Kihyun needs for him to say, “I move faster than a human does. And this is where I found the most food. To find somewhere with more food, he’ll –”

“Have to move faster than you?”

It’s the only logical answer with what Jooheon’s been driving at, but Kihyun doesn’t get it. Sure, he knows Hoseok is nimble from what limited movement he’s seen of the guy within these four walls, but he’s not sure if Hoseok’s fast, or what “faster than a ghost” means. Kihyun hadn’t exactly played tag with any of his ghostly visitors.

“What does this even mean?”

When he looks up, it’s not Jooheon in front of him, but Hoseok’s surprised face staring at him from the void in the ceiling.

“What does what even mean?” Hoseok asks casually, lowering himself, before jumping onto the floor. He doesn’t use the table but lands perfectly anyway, the same way he always does, before dusting off his jeans. Jooheon’s disappeared again. Kihyun pinches his nose.

“Nothing. I was just thinking aloud.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says. “Well, don’t let me stop you.” He settles down in front of Kihyun, cross-legged, his knee almost touching Kihyun’s outstretched legs.

“I…” Kihyun’s lips are suddenly dry. Running his tongue over it doesn’t really help. “I actually can’t remember what I was thinking about anymore,” Kihyun finishes. It’s not really a lie.

“It’ll come back to you eventually,” Hoseok replies gently. He pats Kihyun on his calf – twice, too fleetingly – before he stands, walking over to the shelf where all the food is stored. Kihyun _’s_ food, because Hoseok never touches them.

“I don’t want fish,” Kihyun says without thinking, momentarily aware of how ludicrous it is that he even has a choice at this point, albeit from an assortment of expired canned food. Now that Jooheon has raised this topic, Kihyun is made hyperaware of the fact that there’s more food than he’d ever managed to find sitting on a shelf and Hoseok is the sole reason for it. The cans originally lying in this basement had long been finished.

Jooehon’s question comes back to him then  –

_“Do you ever wonder where Hoseok gets all the food?”_

Yes. The answer is yes.

 

 

 

_ix._

His arm is healing. It’s a little tender when he prods it. Instead of touching where he’s not supposed to, Kihyun pulls at the loose threads of the bandage as he waits. Jooheon hasn’t turned up since the last time they spoke. And Hoseok is late today. Normally this won’t matter because it’s not like Hoseok comes at a fixed time (and Kihyun isn’t specifically _waiting_ ) but Hoseok was supposed to re-bandage Kihyun’s arm today. It’s about time they change the sling and bandage to something less restrictive now that Kihyun’s better. The thing is, Kihyun had gotten hungry enough to finish his dinner and Hoseok is still not here yet. Distracted, Kihyun’s almost unravelling the thread from the end of his bandage when he hears shoes upon concrete.

 _Finally_ , he thinks. Except it’s not Hoseok he sees when he looks up.

It’s a pair of cloudy red eyes, framed by greyish decomposed skin.

Fuck. Kihyun’s already reaching for his blade. He hasn’t seen a zombie in a while, but he would be naïve to think they won’t eventually find this place. Stepping back so he’s clear if the zombie jumps, Kihyun gets ready. He watches the zombie take a step past the void in the ceiling, and then it’s falling, falling straight into the basement. Before Kihyun does anything, a flash of brown and grey fur follows, dropping from the ceiling and landing in a tumble with the zombie.

 _What_.

Kihyun scoots back from the mess.

_Is that a…_

_Wolf?_

It doesn’t make sense because they’re in the middle of a city, but then there’s a sick crunch, bone torn from ligament, and a dismembered arm is flung towards Kihyun and he stops thinking. In the middle of the basement, the zombie attempts to stand on shredded legs, pushing the wolf aside. Even though the zombie is mere stick and bones, it nearly overpowers the animal with strength only the undead have. Kihyun raises his good arm without thinking.

“Stop.”

The zombie freezes. The wolf does too.

For a second, Kihyun almost thinks it understands what he’s saying. But then, the wolf moves, charging towards the zombie, snapping the head off in one bite. The rest of the zombie is quickly pulled apart, some with the wolf’s strong front legs, the rest with its sharp teeth. Kihyun would grimace if he doesn’t have to focus on holding the zombie, knowing the dismembered parts of it would still move until they’re rendered physically incapable of moving at all. It’s only later, when there’s nothing left of the zombie and Kihyun’s staring at a wolf with remnants of decomposed flesh on its snout does Kihyun finally let out a breath. But he doesn’t relax. Instead, Kihyun reaches for his pocket blade, looking at the wolf’s amber eyes the whole time. He doesn’t know what it’s going to do. So Kihyun readies himself, preparing to fight if needed. Except, the wolf whines and then it’s lying down on its side, fur rippling. Kihyun watches with a bated breath as the legs of the wolf elongate, the snout and tail receding until a human form takes in its place. And then, the last thing Kihyun expects happens.

Hoseok looks up at him, eyes still amber with the slitted pupils of a wolf.

“I’m gonna pass out.”

The words are barely uttered before Hoseok’s head drops, and then, Kihyun’s left with only the dust of a chewed-up zombie, a naked Hoseok, and the knife in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you're wondering why the tags says coyote but the fic says wolf, Kihyun can't tell a coyote apart from a wolf, that's all)
> 
> I had this idea for a while and when I saw the Supernatural/Horror theme for kihomonthly, I knew I had to write something. This was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up longer than expected?? I only had enough time to write this much before Oct ends but I hope you like it. I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675)


End file.
